


Some Silly Fluff

by SuperKirbylover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKirbylover/pseuds/SuperKirbylover
Summary: sans undertale and Papyrus Paper suffer through a thunderstorm





	Some Silly Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just wrote this out and only posted it so my friends could read it but if you like it then. well. that's rad

Outside was at night, where of course, it's dark. Gloomy. Storming. The worst of all however, it was thundering. A thunderstorm. Some may beg to differ, but, to many, thunderstorms are pretty scary. You don't know when or where that lightning will strike, and if it will be near you.  
When the monsters from Mt. Ebott arrived to the Surface after the shattering of the Barrier, the weather was something many monsters had to get used to. Rain wasn't only in Waterfall, it was everywhere, where the clouds covered the sky with their drearyness. Sometimes, light flashed in the sky and struck somewhere, creating a loud noise. That was something many monsters never could get used to.

Like many other stories out there, there is a small (but not really) humble abode somewhere on the surface. It's a house decorated in Christmas lights, and of course, a pirate flag. What's a house without a pirate flag?

Inside, we peer into a decently-sized room. A tall, lanky skeleton equipped with his "battle body" layed in his race car bed, covered in blankets. He seemed to be a bit frightened... Next to the bed was a shorter, stockier skeleton in a chair, seemingly reading to the taller one. He didn't seem to show much emotion at all other than just smiling.

"fluffy bunny hopped over to his friends," the reading skeleton started. "they all rejoiced, and--"

The sky flashed, shoving light into the room via the only window in the room. Thunder struck, quite loudly, soon after.

"AAH!!! W-WHAT WAS THAT, SANS??" The one in bed exclaimed.

"u-uh, just thunder. from the storm, yknow?" Sans replied, a bit startled as well. "it won't hurt you, papyrus."

"I MEAN, I KNOW, I'M NOT SCARED, BUT.... W-WHAT IF IT DOES?? WHAT IF IT STRIKES RIGHT NEXT TO US???" Papyrus' eyesockets shrunk in fear. "WHAT IF IT STRIKES THE HOUSE??? WHAT IF--"

Sans took a deep breath and cut him off. "you'll be fine, it won't strike the house, i swear-"

Lightning stuck again, but this time, it seemed a bit dangerously close. Sans flinched, and Papyrus pulled the blankets over his head, giving off a quick yelp.

"...well, why don't i finish reading the book? you'll probably feel better, and the storm might calm down by then."

"...WELL," Papyrus pulled off the blankets. "...PERHAPS. WE CAN TRY IT!" He still seemed nervous.

"alright, well..." Sans resumed reading the book to him.

 

* * *

 

  
Minutes pass, and the storm seemed to have calmed down. Sans closed the book titled 'Fluffy Bunny' and headed to the bookshelf to put it away. "you any better, papyrus?"

"WHY, OF COURSE!! THE STORM HAS SEEMED TO BECOME LESS INTENSE AND ANGRY, AND FOR THAT, I AM GREATFUL." Papyrus gave off a confident look, as if he never was scared at all in the first place.

"a'ight, well. i'm heading to bed. g'night, bro."

"W-W-WELL WAIT!!!"

Sans paused before he even managed to get to the halfway point for the door.  
"yeah?"

"COULD YOU... PERHAPS..." Papyrus shyly looked toward the wall on his right.

"...STAY WITH ME, FOR THE NIGHT?"

Sans wasn't really surprised he asked that, considering earlier. Besides, his bed was a mess, he'd honestly rather sleep in his brother's since it's much more neater and comfortable anyway.

"yeah, why do you ask?"

"...UH, BECAUSE... BECAUSE..." Papyrus struggled to think of something to cover himself up with.

"heheh, it's fine." Sans chuckled, and he walked up to his brother's bed. "now scooch over. i'm tired."

Papyrus made room and slide over for Sans to hop in. He climed into the bed (with struggle, due to his short stature) and made himself comfy in the covers, yawning. Light flashed through the window once more, but this time, only slight thunder could be heard. Papyrus made himself comfortable as well.

"GOODNIGHT, BROTHER."

Sans was already asleep, snoring away. He mumbled something in 'response.' Papyrus smirked, and layed down to get some 2-hour shut-eye.


End file.
